


Lie With Me

by MissMonsters2



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Romance, fem!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMonsters2/pseuds/MissMonsters2
Summary: [From Tumblr]Pairing: Wanda Maximoff x Fem!Reader/OFCFor @sunlightwanda summer writing challenge! 💕- Fake Dating AU- Oneshot
Relationships: David King/Liam King, Wanda Maximoff/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 102
Collections: Wanda Maximoff Reader-Inserts





	Lie With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Very light sexual situations/thoughts. No smut. Also, every trope that comes with fake dating LOL
> 
> Notes: Thanks so much for letting me participate in your writing challenge 😊 I hope you enjoy it! Also whew, made it just before the deadline 😂
> 
> Translations/Transliteration:  
> милый/milyj - Darling  
> принцесса/printsessa - Princess

Out of all your time spent being an Avenger, you would say that Wanda was the person you were the least close with.

Not because you didn’t like her or she didn’t like you or anything, you just found that there weren’t that many opportunities to get to know the girl. 

Wanda was getting private training from Natasha on the art of blending in and spy training 101. Her time was consumed by that, and you were generally busy taking on missions that kept you away from the compound. 

On top of that, you’ve never been assigned to a mission with her before. You’ve literally worked with everyone but Wanda. 

So, you were quite surprised when Wanda reached out to you for help on her mission.

You had just finished your own mission and on a private jet on your way back. Honestly, you were kind of excited to just go back home to relax. You had no more missions for the next little while, and it’s been a long time since that happened. 

But when Wanda radioed in, you assumed you were probably her last choice to ask. 

So, you had to make a pit stop instead. 

You had no idea what her mission was even about, but whatever it was, you hoped it wasn’t something that was going to need to be dragged out. 

You stopped in front of the house that Wanda gave you the coordinates to. Immediately, you notice from your peripherals through your sunglasses the neighbors are watching you discreetly through their window.

Before you can say or do anything, Wanda bursts out the front door, running straight for you. You immediately tense up the moment Wanda jumps onto you, forcing you to hold her, so she doesn’t fall.

“Wanda, what the fu–”

“ _милый!_ You’re finally back, I’ve missed you so much.”

Darling? You think to yourself confusedly. A scream wants to escape you and your muscles itch to push Wanda off, but you will yourself to calm down.

As an agent, you know that Wanda is putting on a show and you were going to blow her cover if you didn’t play along.

So, you force yourself to smile, wrapping your arms around her fully before spinning her around. You hear her laugh before you settle her down.

“I’ve missed you too, _принцесса_ ,” You tell her softly, and for a moment, her eyes sparkle, but it passes quickly before you can really make sure. 

Wanda giggled a little more before grabbing your arm and dragging you inside the house with a positively wicked look in her eyes along with your luggage.

The second you’re both inside with the door shut, it’s like a switch.

Wanda drops your arm before turning to you with an apologetic look.

“Sorry,” she says. “Our neighbors, my targets, were looking outside. I had to make sure they see us.”

It’s the first time you’ve probably ever had such a long conversation with her, and you notice immediately that she’s got a subtle accent. Not as strong as when you first met her, nor completely gone like the last time you heard her talk.

It was clear she had a particular profile to play. 

“Right…” you respond, “and exactly what is it that they’re supposed to see?”

“Well,” Wanda drags out, “I’m here to recover a specific item. It’s a half a million-dollar gold sphere that actually has an important microchip inside of it. The targets aren’t criminals, just wealthy club owners who may have bought it on the black market without knowing what it is.”

“Okay?” You say, not really sure what that has to do with you being here or the strange public display of affection that just happened outside.

“And,” Wanda continues on, biting her lip a little. “ _Well,_ it’s a gay couple who just seems to really only get along with other gay couples…I just want to get this stupid gold sphere so I can go home.”

You’re in disbelief.

Because this can’t be happening.

This isn’t real, you tell yourself.

“So…you’re telling me that your targets hate straight people and you can’t get close enough to them without pretending to be gay and dating someone?”

“It’s not exactly pretending,” Wanda mumbles at you.

“What?”

Wanda sighs and looks at you with her arms crossed. “Look, I really need your help on this; otherwise, I’m going to be stuck out here for months. I’ve already tried to ask Natasha, but she’s still on her own mission for an unknown amount of time and Carol is in space. Please?”

You really want to groan audibly because of course, you’re not going to turn Wanda down…it’s just…this wasn’t what you had expected when she said she needed help.

“Alright, alright, I’ll help you, but you owe me big time for this.” You point your finger at her, and she nods enthusiastically, and the whole thing can only suggest that Wanda wasn’t able to get very far without her “lover” around.

They probably wanted proof that she really was gay and dating. 

“Alright, so, catch me up. What have you told them, and what’s our next move?”

⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⋆⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷ 

“You two are _so_ adorable! I’m so glad you could make it. I was beginning to believe Wanda here had made you up.”

You laugh boisterously even though on the inside you were dying a little. Everything felt sprung on you. 

Wanda had let you know the two of you were actually going over to the neighbors later that evening. Their names were David and Liam King, who owned the biggest LGBTQ+ nightclub in the city called The Kings & Queens. 

So the next couple of hours, you and Wanda had to work out the finer details of your fake relationship. 

Wanda had apparently told them you were a freelance photographer and you had traveled to do a wedding for a couple. 

You were so thankful that Wanda had immediately reached back out to base after telling that story to set you up with an Instagram profile to show your portfolio.

It was like an unspoken rule between two agents that you guys would do whatever it takes to accomplish this mission. 

You’ve done plenty of missions like this before with Natasha, so it shouldn’t be any different with Wanda. 

The four of you were sitting outside on their patio around a modernly built bonfire. Dinner was a leisurely affair where you mostly talked about work. David and Liam were already inviting you out to the VIP section of their club, so Wanda was right in the sense being another gay couple did get her a quick ticket into their circle. 

Wanda was currently curled into your side while your arm was wrapped around her, fingers entangled together. 

You absently thought about how Wanda’s body was much warmer than you expected. She definitely seemed like someone who would’ve had poor circulation, but clearly, that wasn’t the case. 

“I’m very much real, though I can’t guarantee whatever Wanda told about me is accurate,” you teased looking at Wanda who was grinning back at you and then she was looking at your lips. 

The look stirred something in your lower belly, but you quickly shook the thought away, saying it was something you ate. 

David laughed as Liam passed around some skewers and marshmallows. Wanda looked at the treat with her eyes narrowed, as if she wasn’t too sure what she was supposed to do.

You tried to not laugh at how adorable she currently looked, just pulling her closer to your side while you roasted the sugary treat slowly. 

Wanda watched you do the activity, storing the image in her head so she could copy you after. 

Once you determined the perfect texture for the marshmallow, you grabbed the graham crackers and a piece of the darker chocolate, assembling the treat together. 

You were idly thinking about how you might’ve heard Natasha say she had gotten Wanda dark chocolate for valentine’s day once since they had to train together that day.

Wanda tilted her head, trying to remember the order you assembled the dessert together, getting ready to imitate what you had done. 

But then to her surprise, you handed the finished dessert to her. She looked at your smiling face as she gently took it from you. 

She took a cautious bite, immediately groaning a little at how much she was enjoying it surprisingly.

“S’mores are good, aren’t they?” You tell her with a soft smile, and Wanda smiles back at you.

You were subtly telling her they were called s’mores. 

It was new to Wanda. 

She had never had anyone take care of her in this type of way.

She had to remind herself that it was a role you were playing, just like she was.

“Oh my god, you guys are disgusting,” David dramatically said with a playful roll of his eyes before looking at his husband. “Why don’t you make me my s’mores?”

Liam looked panicked before all three of you laughed. 

You ended up making three more s’mores for Wanda before she couldn’t eat anymore. Wanda sighs contently, falling back into your side, snuggling up to you with her arms wrapped around your waists, and your arm falling around her.

“So, how’d you two meet?” Liam asked as he grabbed David’s hand.

For a moment, the two of you panic. You definitely hadn’t thought that one out. You look at each other, Wanda’s eyes telling you that maybe you should tell the story. 

The worst thing that could happen is that the two of you both try to blurt something out completely different.

“Well,” you say, trying to gather your thoughts. Natasha has told you some of the best lies she’s told were half-truths, so maybe that’s what you were going to do.

“I suppose we met through mutual friends,” you start off. “I was a newcomer to Wanda’s group of friends. I didn’t quite meet her until a little later, but I thought she was the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen.”

Wanda felt her cheeks flush, the heat traveling all the way to the tip of her ears as she listened to you. 

“Still, even after we met, I didn’t spend a lot of time with her. But…she was always on my mind whenever we passed each other or if I just missed being in the same room as her.”

“Oh my gosh, and then what?” David as enraptured. 

Wanda was also curious about what you were going to say. 

“Wanda one day asked me to help her with one of her projects,” you say, forcing a blush to your cheeks as you looked away shyly for effect.

“One thing led to another, and now I’ve pretty much secured Wanda and never letting her go,” you say jokingly at the end which gets everyone laughing.

“More like I’ve trapped you, _милый_ ,” Wanda teases you, and you playfully roll your eyes at her.

“No complaints here, _принцесса_.”

Wanda’s eyes twinkle once more with the nickname, and you’re caught up in staring at each other before David sigh.

“Even your nicknames for each other is so cute, I’m about to have diabetes from watching you two.”

You merely smile before Wanda lets out a yawn, and it’s either to signal you that it’s time to go or she’s fatigued.

Either way, you take the cue.

“We should head home,” you say to Wanda, a soft look on your face. 

She nods as if she was extremely exhausted. You help her up while David and Liam stand up as well. 

“Thanks so much for coming over, it was a blast,” David tells you.

“Thanks for having us over. We’ll host next time,” you tell them and they nod.

Before the two of you can walk off, David calls out again.

“Don’t forget to stop by our club on Saturday. I’ll let the bouncer know to let you guys into the VIP section.”

The two of you nod as you grab Wanda’s hand, lacing your fingers together, and lead her home.

⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⋆⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷ 

Wanda sighs the moment she steps into the house. The two of you are still holding hands, not seemingly noticing until you tried to go to the kitchen and Wanda wanted to sit on the couch.

You cough awkwardly as you let go, Wanda watching you with interest as you walk into the kitchen, grabbing the both of you some water.

“Well, this is going exceptionally well,” you say as you take a seat next to her. 

“See?” Wanda brags. “I told you it would go much faster pretending to be dating.”

“They’re definitely an interesting couple. Undoubtedly lives the rich and partying lifestyle. Tonight seemed tame for them. Where do you think they’re keeping the golden sphere?”

Wanda took a sip of her water before replying.

“I’ve been to their house and already searched everywhere, so it’s not there. My guess is that it’s at their club in their exclusive VIP section. We’ll have to keep an eye out Saturday.”

You nod. 

“Alright,” you agree easily, sighing as you went to stand up. “I’m pretty beat, so I’m going to head to bed. Any particular room I can crash in?”

It was then Wanda seemed to realize something.

“Yeah…about that.”

⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⋆⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷ 

“This is so cliché,” you mutter to yourself as you finished your nightly routine, getting ready for bed. Wanda just came out of the bathroom and was getting ready for bed herself. 

Wanda had so kindly told you that there was only one room with a bed in it. The other rooms were “under renovations” because whoever gave her this house for the mission was too goddamn lazy and only set up one.

“Do you want me to take the floor?” Wanda asked as she looked at your face.

You scrunched your eyebrows together. “What? No, why would you do that? It’s a queen-sized bed, plenty of room for us to share.”

Wanda was about to say something else, but you cut her off.

“ _Please_ do not make this weird. We’re both grown-ups, and _spies_ might I add, we can share a bed. I’ve shared a sleeping quarter with pretty much everyone at the compound. In fact, I’ve slept on top of Steve once, so please just get into bed.”

Wanda snaps her mouth closed before slowly getting into the bed on her side. You internally sigh in relief as you slide in yourself after turning off the lamp.

“You’d think my _girlfriend_ would be more willing to sleep with me,” you say in the dark, teasing Wanda who merely chuckles, pushing you lightly from across the bed.

It was silent for a moment, your eyes drooping shut before Wanda opened her mouth again.

“Why were you sleeping on top of Steve?”

⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⋆⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷ 

The sun was hitting your face directly through the streams of the curtain. 

You groaned lightly, shifting yourself into the warmth more intimately, burying your face in the mass of hair that was in front of you.

You felt something shift against your body, pressing back more intimately into you. 

There was a fleeting thought in your head that this wasn’t normal. You were tempted to ignore it and go back to sleep.

The warmth was really pulling you in, and the soft scent of cinnamon and dry leaves were just lulling you back to sleep.

But then you opened your eyes slowly. 

When you realized what the warmth was…you swallowed.

Sometime in the middle of the night, you and Wanda must’ve gravitated towards each other because now you were just a bunch of tangled limbs in bed.

Wanda’s entire backside was pressed into your front as you had a thigh wedged between her legs and arm over her torso. Her shirt had ridden up quite a bit during the night, so your hand was under her shirt, touching her soft, warm skin. You were pretty certain your fingers were _just_ brushing the underside of her breast.

And Wanda wasn’t wearing a bra. 

It was still the early hours of the morning, and the entire situation was disorienting for you. 

You breathed deeply quietly. 

You needed to detangle yourself from this without waking Wanda because you don’t think you could face her if she woke up now. 

You try to shift slightly, but all you end up doing is accidentally rubbing your thigh against her. 

Wanda groans lightly in her sleep, and you feel the panic rising in your chest.

But Wanda doesn’t wake up, and you silently thank the heavens. 

You take a deep breath again, shifting more slowly this time, first your arm before your leg. It takes a ridiculous amount of time, but you manage to escape the bed without waking Wanda, and it feels more accomplishing than any mission you’ve ever done.

You head out the door, closing it as quietly as you can. 

You breathe in relief, heading over to the room next door where you left your belongings. Changing into workout attire, you decide to go for a run.

⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⋆⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷ 

The smell of eggs and bacon hit your senses the moment you come back into the house.

You see Wanda standing in the kitchen, singing lightly as she’s cooking, wearing an oversized shirt.

You can’t describe it, but the image of it brings a warmth to your chest, and it spreads to the rest of your body. 

Wanda turns around, seemingly hearing the door close.

“Oh, you’re back!” She says with a smile. “I made what they call, ‘a traditional American breakfast.’ Are you hungry?”

You smile at her because she sounds so ridiculous as she excitedly puts the hearty breakfast on the table.

“Yeah,” you breath, “I’m just going to clean up really quick.”

By the time you come back down all fresh and showered, Wanda has finished everything. 

You take a seat as Wanda helps you put everything on a plate. You take a bite as Wanda watches your expression intensely.

“It’s good, delicious, really. Best I’ve ever had,” you reassure her and Wanda seemingly loses the tension from her shoulders. 

“I’m glad,” she tells you. “Ever since moving to the compound, I haven’t had a lot of time to cook anymore with training.”

“Did you cook a lot before?” You ask before putting some more food into your mouth.

Wanda nods, bringing her hand up to her mouth as she tries to swallow her food quicker to answer.

“Yes,” she tells you. “Pietro couldn’t cook at all. I mean _at all_. So, I learned here and there.”

You give her a soft smile because you’ve heard since her brother died, she was…different. But you were glad she seemed to be able to talk about him now.

“That’s fair,” you respond to her laughing a little bit. “I’ve learned a few things here and there too since I used to do a lot of missions with Natasha…and she really can’t cook.”

“Are you going to explain to me the eyebrow incident? Everyone seems to reference it all the time.” Wanda asked curiously. 

The smile drops from your face, and Wanda blinks at the sudden change.

“Never mention that incident again…I still have PTSD from it.”

Wanda sputters out a laughter which gets you smiling a little. 

You would dare to say it out loud, but the way Wanda laughs makes your heart flutter.

⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⋆⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷ 

The next couple days until Saturday is strangely domestic for you since you had to keep up the charade.

The days were filled with gardening, mostly you watching Wanda garden as everything you touch dies, and cooking dinner together. 

There was one evening that you and Wanda took a stroll around the neighborhood. The two of you just…talked. 

You got to know each other pretty well, and it was weird how compatible you two seemed to be. 

But not because you agreed on everything and had the same interests because you don’t. It was the way that you two fell into step with each other, a calming pull with hints of butterflies that settled over you when you’re with her.

To deeply put it, you two vibrated on the same wavelength. 

And, well, she was funny. 

It was getting comfortable, and you didn’t know what to do with that feeling. 

Every morning, you’d wake up in an intimate position you weren’t in when you went to sleep, and you were finding it harder and harder to detangle yourself and get out of bed each morning. 

You were shaken out of your thoughts when Wanda called you to help her zip her dress up. Wanda came out, holding her hair up and back turned to you. 

You immediately blank your mind because the sight of her smooth bareback and defined shoulder blades was about to give you thoughts that would send you straight to hell. 

“I can’t get the zipper all the way up, can you do it?” Wanda asked so innocently and frustratedly that you feel guilty for almost having such thoughts about her. 

“Sure,” you reply, dryly. Taking a step forward, you lightly grab the edge of the zipper and pull it up until it reaches its end.

Wanda turns to you, dropping her hair that fell down her shoulders in loose curls. 

“How do I look?” She asked you, and you looked at the attire in full. She was wearing a short clubbing dress that accented her breasts and collarbone. 

“Perfect,” you say, and she beams at you. 

“Let’s hope we find what we need tonight and hopefully we can be on a plane home tomorrow morning,” Wanda tells you, putting on some earrings. 

“Yeah,” you reply for lack of anything else to say. 

A part of you wondered if you would go back to being strangers once the two of you returned. 

⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⋆⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷ 

It was quite the flashy club. Colored lights were blinking everywhere, and the music played so loudly that you could feel the bass thump against your skin. 

Bodies were crammed onto the dance floor, dancing (grinding) and making out. 

The bouncer let the two of you in easily once your name was given and directed the two of you where the VIP section was. 

It was so packed that you ended up grabbing Wanda’s hand tightly so you wouldn’t lose her in the throng of people. You eventually pull her in front of you when you reach up the stairs so she could go first, putting your hands on her waist to follow her. 

Once you’re at the top, you feel almost breathless. 

“Damn, this club is crowded,” you say, mostly to yourself but then you hear Wanda chuckle. 

“It is the most popular gay club here. I think that’s the room they’re in. Let’s go.”

Wanda grabs your hand again, pulling you to the back. Another bouncer is standing at the door, she tells them your names, and he steps to the side while opening the door. 

You’re immediately facing a whole other group people. 

“You made it!” David exclaims as he gets up to hug the two of you. He smells like tequila, and you know everyone has already started drinking. You look around the room to find another gay couple, a lesbian couple, and a single girl sitting on her own. 

The single girl looks like she’s glaring at you slightly as she catches your intertwined hands with Wanda. 

You cock your brow. 

She looks like she wants to say something but David is introducing everyone to the two of you. 

It mostly kind of flies over your head because these people are irrelevant to you and the mission. Wanda seems to be doing better than you for remembering the names. 

The only name you caught was the single girl’s, Vanessa. Apparently, she had met with Wanda multiple times before because she hangs out with David and Liam quite often. 

She obviously liked Wanda, probably thinking she wasn’t actually dating someone. 

It rubs you the wrong way, and you don’t know what to think about that. 

“The sphere isn’t in this room,” Wanda whispers to you quietly, passing it off as if she was whispering seductive things in your ear. 

You lean against the wall, bringing Wanda a little forward with you as you cup her jaw and bring your lips to her ear. 

“We can look around a little later. Focus on getting them drunk so we can look around,” you whisper in return, but to everyone, it looks like you’re biting her ear, especially with the look on Wanda’s face. 

“Oh my lord, you two are already at it,” David teased, bringing the two of you apart. You merely smirk before taking a seat down. It just so happens that Wanda ends up sitting next to Vanessa while you’re at the edge. 

Drinks are passed around, and you’ve taken a couple shots and now nursing your second beer. 

It was good that you had a higher alcohol tolerance, and it seemed like Wanda was more playing into talking to everyone to distract them on the fact she was only taking sips of her drink. 

It wasn’t hard to egg on David and Liam to drink more, and you didn’t have to do anything for the other couples. 

The party was escalating as time passed. The VIP area was insane with bottle services and their own dance floor. 

People were dancing on the floor to the music and flashing lights. You used the opportunity to peek your head out the door to see what else there was. 

Around the bouncer, you noticed there were two other rooms and a turn that leads to a staircase. 

You hummed. 

You looked back to see Wanda dancing on the floor, swaying her hips and running her hands through her hair with her eyes closed. 

You couldn’t catch the thoughts fast enough of how insanely hot she was and that you may have wanted to drag her to the washroom. 

Wanda’s eyes snapped opened as she locked eyes with you, and it was like a hot electric buzz tingled in the air. 

It was cut short when Vanessa came behind Wanda, turning Wanda around and pulling her into a dance—a grind with her. 

It pissed you off. 

A white, hot burning in your chest flares. 

The sheer audacity this girl has to hit on your girlfriend—fake girlfriend—in front of you baffles you. 

Wanda doesn’t even really seem to notice, just playing her role and calling for more drinks. 

You push off against the wall, stalking your way over to Wanda who’s waving for more drinks from the bartender while Vanessa has her hands on Wanda’s waist. 

You stop right behind Wanda, her back facing to you before you grab her arm, spinning her around out of Vanessa’s grasp and into your arms. Your hands slide up to cup her jaws on both sides, strands of her hair caught between your fingers as you capture Wanda’s lips roughly. 

You can’t describe how it feels, but it’s like everything in you shifted, everything falling into place in the way you didn’t know you needed. 

Wanda softly moans against your lips, pressing her lips over yours over and over again, her hand grasping your fingers against her jaw. 

“GET A ROOM!” David yells from the dance floor. Everyone’s chuckling at you while you pull back slightly. You look past Wanda and glare at Vanessa who now seems to register that Wanda is off-limits. 

“Might just do that,” you say against Wanda’s lips, grabbing her hand. Everyone is still so wasted and only getting worse as they dance. 

You take this moment to pull Wanda out of the room. You notice that the bouncer is still there. Giggling, looking like a naughty couple, you drag Wanda into the room next door. The bouncer leaves you to be because he may have heard the commotion in the other room. 

You push Wanda into the next room. As you shut the door behind you, Wanda leaps into you, capturing your lips again. 

A surprised moan escaped your lips as you wrap your arm around her waist. 

She’s kissing you quite enthusiastically, and you’re trying to return the fervor. 

When you break apart for air, Wanda is flushed, her cheeks are a rosy color as she looks at you. You can’t stop thinking about her, how she smells, how she tastes. 

It’s a little overwhelming. Wanda’s eyes dilate as she hones in on your thoughts. 

“As nice as this is,” you breathlessly say, “we should actually look for the sphere.”

Wanda stared at you for a moment before lifting her body off of yours. 

It felt cold. 

You cleared your throat, licking your lips slightly, tasting the remnants of Wanda’s lip gloss. 

Standing up straight, you looked around the room. There was nothing in the open, so you and Wanda began to shuffle through the shelves and drawers. 

“Nothing?” Wanda asks you. 

“Nothing,” you sighed. 

“You said there was another room, right?”

You nodded but pursed your lips. “I highly doubt it’s in the other room, though. He doesn’t seem to be keeping it on this floor. We should just go straight for the basement.”

You slide the door open slightly to look down the hall. The bouncer is still standing outside at the other room. 

You hummed. 

At the same moment, Vanessa came spilling out the door, wasted as the bouncer turned his attention to her. 

You take advantage of the moment, grabbing Wanda’s hand once more and exiting the room without the bouncer noticing. You lead her to the far back and take a sharp turn where the stairs are. 

It leads pretty deep down until you reach the bottom floor. The two of you stand before the door before you open it. 

You step in and…

“Are you kidding me?” You ask exasperatedly. 

Wanda is blinking at she’s looking around the room. It wasn’t what you had expected at all. There was a large stage, then a built-in dance floor, and then tables and chairs set up. 

You look up and…

“You’re telling me he bought a $500,000 golden sphere on the black market…to use it as a disco ball.”

The golden sphere with crystals embedded on it hangs from the ceiling, spinning in all its glory. 

“I hate people,” you mumble as you throw a chair on the table and get up onto it. You make a leap and grab the sphere with enough force that it rips from the hook on the ceiling. 

You land on the floor gracefully, tossing the sphere to Wanda who catches it with both hands. 

“David just really loves dancing,” Wanda teases you as she sets the sphere on the table. 

You huff slightly, watching as Wanda’s hands glow and her lithe fingers bring red wisps around.

Wanda essentially bends the metal open, grabbing the microchip out and storing it safely. She bends the metal back perfectly as if it hadn’t been touched at all. Using her powers, she lifts the sphere and puts it back on the hook. 

“You’re telling me I just jumped to get it when you could’ve done that?”

“You got to pull your weight around here somehow,” Wanda smirks. 

You roll your eyes playfully at her as the two of you leave.

No need to stay longer with the mission completed.

⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⋆⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷ 

That night when you get back home, Wanda reports in, and Tony is going to send one of his planes to pick the two of you up tomorrow. 

You sighed after you had finished your nightly routine. Sliding into your side of the bed, you lay on your back. Putting your arm behind your head, you unintentionally replay today’s events in your head. 

Specifically kissing Wanda. 

“Keep thinking those thoughts, and you’re going to find yourself in trouble.”

You snap out of your thoughts to see Wanda enter the bedroom. She walks around the bed, taking off her cardigan and dropping it on the floor before she lifts the blanket and slides in. 

She invades your space, scooting herself until her back is pressed against you. Reaching around herself, she grabs your arm and pulls it over her torso.

Wanda settles and sighs in content. 

Her fingers are tangled with yours, and she’s taken the liberty of entangling your legs as well. 

“Being pretty bold, aren’t we?” You say in the dark, eyebrow raised.

Wanda smiles, her eyes closed as she’s getting ready to sleep.

“Why not? I think after today there’s no need to wait for us both to fall asleep before we cuddle. Think you can at least wake me up tomorrow morning before you wander off?”

You feel your cheeks flush slightly. 

“We did a job,” you argued.

“You didn’t need to kiss me like that,” Wanda retorted, referring to the dance floor and Vanessa.

“And let Miss Single and Desperate put her paws all over my fake girlfriend? I think not.”

Wanda shifts a little against you. “So, you were only fake jealous then?”

You don’t answer right away, nor do you move. All your life, every mission you took had meaning, had a direction, had a purpose. 

The mission stayed the mission. 

This was the first time you had to consider your actions–why you did what you did. 

Without this mission, it’s possible you may have never considered Wanda in such a way.

Would Wanda consider you if you weren’t the one here?

Regardless, it happened, and now you cannot stop thinking about her.

“You should consider it,” Wanda says, interrupting your thoughts.

“Consider what?”

“Consider being mine for real, _милый_.”

The nickname rolls off her tongue so easily that you feel like you’ve been hers for a long time. 

Your arm tightens around her, burying your head in her hair, the smell of cinnamon and dry leaves washing over you. You sigh lightly. 

“It’s been considered.”

⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⋆⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷ 

The next morning, the two of you leave bright and early. Everything all packed up as you get ready to meet Tony at the airport. 

The two of you weren’t going to even say goodbye to David and Liam. They would just find a new family living in this house. 

You’re holding hands as the taxi driver drops you off on the tarmac where Tony has his jet parked. 

Tony sees your linked hands, smirks, but doesn’t say anything.

“Thank god that the two of you are finally coming home,” Tony comments. You’re putting your suitcases away and hum in response.

“Natasha’s been complaining about having nothing to do while she’s been home for a week.”

You pause for a moment. 

“Wait,” you say, turning to Tony with your brows furrowed. “Hasn’t Natasha been on a mission for an unknown amount of time?”

That’s what you recalled Wanda telling you as she roped you into helping her on this mission. 

Tony laughs. “I wish. She’s been getting stir crazy at home. It’s so bad, she’s contemplating trying to cook again.”

Tony walks past you, entering the plane while you’re confused. 

You stand there, eyes slightly narrowed and looking down as you process that information.

If Natasha was home, then why didn’t Wanda–

Wanda smirks as she walks past you to board the plane as well, but not before quickly pressing her lips to your cheek. 

“Come, _милый_ , perhaps you can explain to me what the mile high club is that Tony keeps talking about.”

You blink, your brain nearly short-circuiting. 

Wanda winks at you once more before she disappearing on the plane.

You’re hot on her trail as you hurry up the stairs and board the plane yourself. 

Of all the Avengers, you would say that Wanda is someone you were planning to get the closest with. 

Because you like her, and there were many opportunities for you to do so.


End file.
